


i hate your face, it makes my heart skip a beat

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Except not really because Even gives him the feels, Fluff, Isak hates Even, M/M, boy squad totally loves Even and it drives Isak crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Isak is failing History and his friends have the great idea that their new friend Even should tutor him.It's perfect except Isak doesn't like Even or the way his stupid face makes his stomach flip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the drabble meme 8- “Forget it. You fucking suck.”

“I’m going to fail History,” Isak says miserably instead of giving out a greeting as he arrives at the table where his friends are already sitting down, they stop eating for a moment and give each other looks.

“You just came back, Isak, give it time, you’ll catch up,” Jonas speaks up trying to reassure him while Mahdi and Magnus nod in agreement.

“That’s just it,” Isak starts, he reaches up to take off his snapback running a hand through his hair causing it to stick up on ends. “I’m way behind. I was out of a school for a month, man, and while I’m behind in all my subjects, History has always kicked my ass. Trying to catch up on everything else has just made me even more behind in History, and now I don’t know how to get back on track.” Isak sighs, letting out a deep breath to keep from getting overwhelmed when honestly, he just wants to cry.

He's not used to failing at school, even when other aspects of his life are shit, him excelling at school has always been a given. But two months ago, when his mother had a complete meltdown, and his father proved to be more useless than ever it became Isak’s job to be there for his mother. He’d all but moved back into his family home during that time, and school had taken a backseat as he stayed with his mom. Trying to calm her down when the paranoia got to be too much, he’d spent over a month making sure all sharp objects were out of reach. It had been a trying time that had only come to an end when his mother having a moment of clarity had thankfully realized that it was time to get help and was now at a place that offered such help. He was relieved, and the thought that maybe someday he could have his mother again, happy and healthy filled him with a hope he hasn’t felt in years. But right now, the idea of failing a class when he was trying so desperately to keep everything together felt like the end of the world.

“You know,” Magnus starts, pulling him from his depressing thoughts. “Even, is really good at History and he’s a year above us so you know he’s probably gone over all the material you currently learning.”

Isak stops the groan that threatens to come out but he knows doesn’t succeed in controlling his face from the amused sound Jonas lets out at his side. See that was another thing, another problem. Even _fucking_ Bech Næsheim, ever since he came back, the guy is all his friends talked about. How cool he is, how awesome, ‘he draws Isak,' ‘he plays guitar’ ‘did you know Even wants to be a director?’, ‘he has the best taste in movies,' ‘his hair is on point,' ‘he gets excellent weed, bro.'

While he’d been away, his friends had met Even and decided the guy was the best. Mahdi, Jonas, and Magnus especially had a serious man crush going, it was downright disgusting, and to think that he was supposed to be the gay one of the group.

“Can’t we go one conversation without you guys bringing him up?” Isak asks, and he hates that he can hear the whine in his own voice. He hates that Jonas lets out another chuckle at it.

“I don’t get why you don’t like him. Even is the coolest, man, like the best,” Magnus continues, his expression like a confused puppy, making it hard for Isak to stay annoyed at him.

Jonas, on the other hand, he can hate as much as he wants as the boy gives him a knowing smirk. Because he knows his best friend can read him as clear as day and he knows that Jonas sees his dislikes for Even as more than hating on the guy because he seems to have replaced him with his friends while he was away. Deep down he knows that’s not even true, but it still feels that way sometimes when his friends can’t seem to stop singing the guy’s praises. Besides, it’s easier to focus on the feeling of being pushed aside than to think about the other feelings Even causes when he’s around.

“He’ll totally help you too,” Mahdi adds. “Nevermind that you’ve been kind of a dick to him since you met him.”

Isak rolls his eyes but still blushes at the reminder. He’s been more than a bit standoffish whenever he’s around the older boy.

“I’m not asking Even for help with this,” he answers with a stern face.

“Ask my help with what?”

Isak turns in his seat to look behind him, groaning internally as Even stands there tall as life flashing him a smile. He hates that, he hates that no matter how much he makes his dislike obvious the guy still smiles at him like they’re friends. It makes him feel like more like an asshole.

Turning back to his friends he gives them a look. “Did you know he was behind me?” he asks, glaring at them when they just give him unapologetic smiles. “Forget it, you fucking suck, every last one of you.”

Even raises an eyebrow at that as he sits down, sitting down next to him because he sucks too and doesn’t seem to understand that Isak doesn’t like him being close. Doesn’t like the way his stomach does a weird flip when he’s near, the way it’s flipping now as Even’s long legs cause his knee to press against Isak’s.

Indigestion, that’s what it was, being near Even gave him indigestion.

“So what do you need my help with, Isak?” Even asks as he bites into his sandwich and Isak makes a face as he talks with his mouth full, narrowing his eyes when Even just gives him a smile in return.

“Nothing,” he says shortly.

“He needs help with his History class,” Magnus says at the same time, shrugging when Isak throws him a look. “What you do.”

“No need to be proud,” Mahdi adds, smirking in his direction.

“Unless you want to fail,” Jonas finishes, and Isak actually hates them all.

“Also it could give you guys time to bond,” Magnus says with a hopeful look that makes him look so much younger than 17.

“I’m sure Even is busy with his own work,” Isak tries desperately, hoping it will put an end to it. “Right, Even?”

Even looks at him with a small smile tugging at his lips that tells Isak he isn’t going to make this easy. “Actually I think it’s a great idea. I’m more than happy to help you, and like Magnus said, it can give us a chance to get to know each other, _bond_ ,” Even says, putting emphasis on the word. Now smirking outright, while the rest of his friends also smile at them.

“That’s great!” Magnus exclaims lifting his can of soda in a weird sort of toast.

“Yeah,” Even draws out. “It’s great, right Isak?”

Isak stares at him, hating the amused look on his handsome face, hating that it actually is such a handsome face and hating even more so the way his stomach clenches around said face. “Fabulous,” he replies dryly, glaring when Even looks outright gleeful at his annoyance.

“Awesome,” Even smiles reaching for the apple on his tray, as he takes a bite he licks his lips to catch the juice from the fruit, his eyes on Isak the whole time, challenging and knowing. “Can’t wait to get started.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even likes to pull on Isak's pigtails and a plan forms. 
> 
> *  
> Even's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure how many chapters this will be but I am tentatively excited for the plot bunnies that have come to me.

Even walks a few steps behind the boys as they all walk to the lockers, he stops next to Isak’s half listening to the boys as he watches Isak struggle with his locker like usual, giving the boys a nod as Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas leave one by one to their next class. He waits, silently amused as Isak tries to ignore him while sneaking looks at him from under his eyelashes, grumbling as he punches in his locker code one more time.

“Useless, shit,” Isak mutters and Even bites the inside of his cheek from smiling, knowing it’s just going to piss off the prickly boy even more. For once Even wasn’t looking for that reaction, ever since he met the younger boy, he can admit he gets a thrill out of riling him up. After weeks of hearing about him from his friends meeting Isak, locking on to those green eyes of his had been like touching a live wire, lighting him up from his toes to his hair. He’d been ready to charm the boy, already charmed himself from the stories his friends told, but one look and he knew Isak had taken an instant dislike to him. It was an odd occurrence, for all his bullshit and Even was self-aware enough he could admit he was a bit much to take, he was used to being liked. Making friends came easily to him. Instead, Isak had dismissed him when their mutual friends introduced him and Even had caught him more than once rolling his eyes when one the boys -Magnus- complimented Even in any way. It’s had been disconcerting at first and Even had tried to win the boy over, but the more he tried, the more Isak seemed to resist and in turn Even found himself reverting to grammar school tactics of wooing. Basically, Even found himself pulling Isak’s figurative pigtails unable to help himself and if he was completely honest enjoying more than he should every eye roll, and grumpy sound Isak sent his way.

“Don’t you have class?” Isak asks seemingly having given up on his locker which was still closed and instead looked up at him, his arms crossed.

Even doesn’t answer him. Instead, he leans over and gives the locker door a punch with his fist, smiling when it opens quickly for him.

Isak stares at the locker and Even bites down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing at the look of loathing Isak gives the object.

“Am I supposed to be impressed by that?” Isak asks with a decidedly unimpressed look.

He shrugs using the movement to get closer to Isak, smirking inwardly when Isak gives his closeness a wary look. See that was the other side of this very exciting situation and why he couldn’t seem to leave well enough alone and not go out his way to provoke the beautiful boy in front of him. Because as self-aware as Even was to realize he was attracted to Isak, he was also aware enough to notice that while Isak might not like him, that didn’t stop him from being attracted to him too.

“Magnus would have found it impressive,” he answers this time not stopping a small chuckle from escaping when Isak gives him a truly epic eye roll.

“Magnus finds the way you breathe impressive,” Isak says with disgust as he continues. “He went on and on the other day for an hour about how your eyes weren’t ‘a standard blue’ like we don’t live in Norway and at least half the population isn’t blue-eyed and blonde, ridiculous.”

“Damn,” Even laughs, raising his hands in surrender when Isak glares at him for laughing. “Tell me how you really feel Isak.”

“How about you tell me why you are still hovering around me,” Isak mumbles as he starts to take out a notebook.

“For your sweet disposition, apparently.”

Isak pulls back from his locker to give him a withering look and Even can’t help but notice the way his eyes seem to turn greener, darker, and he wonders if anything else can make them turn like that.

“I know you think you’re funny,” Isak say slamming his locker shut. “I’m here to tell you, you’re not.”

“Our friends seem to think I am,” he answers flashing him a cheery smile.

“ _My_ friends are easily amused,” Isak shoots back. “Why are you still here Even? Go to class.”

Even shakes his head amused at Isak’s insistence to get rid of him. “We need to set a time for me to help you with History.”

Isak narrows his eyes at that. “You weren’t serious when you offered.”

Even gives Isak a confused look which Isak returns, taking another small step towards Isak bringing them closer. “Of course, I was.”

Isak shakes his head. “You couldn’t be.”

“Why is that?” he asks now standing in front of Isak, smirking when Isak realizes that he’s been slowly boxed in, his back against the lockers, Even in front of him and very close.

“Because we don’t like each other!” Isak exclaims raising his arms in exasperation, causing his notebook to fall.

Even leans down to retrieves it and slowly stands back up, giving Isak an even slower smile as he gives it back to him, the smile widening when his fingers brush against Isak’s, and the boy gives him a skittish look. “ _I_ like you just fine, why Isak, are you saying you don’t like _me_?”

Isak loses his nervousness quick and lets out a small growl at the blatant mocking but doesn’t confirm. No, Even thinks, grinning internally, at the end of the day Isak is too polite to say it outright.

“Great!” he continues when Isak remains silent. “Now that’s settled how about we start this afternoon? School library, you can give me a rundown of what you are learning and what you are having trouble with, and we can take it from there, sound good?”

Even watches as Isak has a clear internal struggle trying to figure out a way out of the study session, weighing his dislike for Even with his desire to pass his class. Isak has a glass face and Even can actually see when he concedes.

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Isak mumbles.

Even squints at Isak for a moment before taking a step forward, placing his hands against the lockers on either side of Isak’s head, a smile playing on his lips at the small startled squeak Isak lets out at his sudden closeness. He stays quiet as Isak tries to put up a brave unaffected front, his eye, so much greener up close darting from Even’s face to just off his right shoulder and back again. He watches as Isak licks his lips and his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows.

“Great,” Even murmurs, he waits, letting Isak get lost in the intimacy of their proximity, getting lost a bit himself as he watches Isak’s expression soften, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he continues. “And after you pass your class we can discuss what I want in exchange for my help.”

Even sees the moment Isak processes the words, his eyes widening as they lose their fleeting softness.

“What?” Isak gets out, his face reddening in surprise and embarrassment.

“Well it’s not like I’m going to spend my time helping you out of the goodness of my heart, Isak,” Even says and even he’s calling himself an asshole as the mocking drips from every word, the look on Isak’s face says he’s thinking the same thing. “After all it’s not like we like each other at that much, right? Of course I want something in return.”

“And that would be?” Isak grits out.

Even grins widely as he starts to walks away. “Still thinking about it, I’ll let you know.”

“What if I don’t agree to those terms!” Isak protests.

Walking backward Even flashes Isak another smile, it grows as Isak stomps his foot in frustration, but Even isn’t bothered by it at all, if anything he’s charmed and gleeful as a plan starts to form in his head. It’s childish and a ridiculous way to woo the object of your affection, but nothing else has worked so far. So if driving Isak crazy by being near him, playing on Isak’s obvious attraction was the way to move this forward, he was willing to risk pissing Isak off even more than he already did, not like he had much to lose when it came to the boy as they stood. “You will if you want to pass.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my[ tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana lays down some truths and is awesome.

“Do you know you are mumbling under your breath right now?”

Isak looks up from his notes to look at his biology partner, Sana who is giving him her usual amused, knowing look. He’d dislike her for it if it weren't for the fact that he enjoyed her sass and general everything a lot. While their partnership had started off rocky when he came back to school, in the last month, he could honestly say that he couldn’t ask for a better partner even if they didn’t always agree on biology results. But then they both had a tendency of being stubborn.

“I am not.”

“You are,” she argues, raising an eyebrow. “You said ‘cocky idiot thinks because he’s hot he can do what he wants.’”

Isak startles hard at that, blushing red hot. “Please tell me I didn’t say that.”

Sana’s mouth twitches, the corners quirking upwards. “Why would I make that up? What did he do this time?”

Isak blinks at her trying to adopt a clueless expression. “Who?”

Sana gives him an utterly unimpressed look in return, and Isak wonders when he got so bad at lying, there use to be a time when he was good at it, after all, everyone he knew had actually believed he was straight once. “That’s cute, but you know the ‘dumb blonde’ act is just a stereotype, it’s not a real thing.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Isak insist, but like he said if there was one thing Sana and he had in common it was stubbornness.

“Fine,” she says easily, way too quickly.

Isak narrows his eyes. “That’s it, you’re dropping it?”

“Yeah,” Sana says with an indifferent shrug. “If you don’t want to talk about Even and the weird mating ritual you two have that will more than likely end up in hate sex, we don’t have to talk about it. You’re my friend, and I respect you, shall we get back to the wonderful world of bacteria?”

Isak stares at her, his face hotter than he thinks it’s ever been, Sana in return just smirks down at her notebook. Her words echoing in his head. “I hate you.”

Sana’s grin grows as she stops pretending she’s studying. “Why, because you’re now picturing the hate sex?”

“Remember the days when you would say evolution wise homosexuality was a genetic dead end?” Isak asks dryly, knowing very well that Sana remembers and the point she had been making at the time. “Missing those days right now.”

“No, you don’t,” Sana says calmly. “You're just dramatic as usual because Even did something to rile you up, but you also want to do dirty, unspeakable things with him.”

“Why are we friends,” Isak whines, wondering if he can combust from embarrassment.

“I ask myself that all the time,” Sana says with wide eyes mocking him. “I’m much too cool for you.”

Isak glares at her. “I’m cool.”

“Oh, Isak,” Sana says in a condescending tone. “You’re really not, also trying to distract me isn’t actually going to work, talk.”

Isak sighs already knowing he’s going to cave. “He’s an asshole.”

Sana raises an eyebrow when he doesn’t continue. “He seems pretty nice. Actually, Vilde was talking the other day about creating a Kose group, and you know she can get. She’s worried people will laugh at it, he overheard and told her there was nothing wrong with wanting to spread some love and good cheer, that it was sweet of her. It made her really happy.”

Isak cringes. “A kose group sounds awful.”

“That’s because you are an emotionally constipated male,” Sana reasons, ignoring the annoyed look he gives her. “And don’t knock it too much, if she decides to do it, you’re joining.”

Isak snorts at that. “Yeah right.”

“We’ll see,” Sana says with a sweet smile that sends a chill down Isak’s spine. “Anyway, my point is he was nice.”

“Great another groupie,” Isak mumbles. “Why doesn’t he just steal all my friends.”

Sana stares at him for a moment before letting out a laugh that has more than one student in the library shooting them a nasty look. “Is that why you don’t like him? Because he’s ‘stealing’ your friends, didn’t you ever learn to share Isak, or did you miss that class in grade school?”

Isak rolls his eyes. “Can you not make me sound like I’m five please.”

“Stop acting like it then,” Sana mocks him, and he wants to be mad, but the face she makes has him smiling in spite of himself, and she grins triumphantly in return. “What the real reason you don’t like him?”

He sighs, pulling off his cap he runs his hand through his hair trying to figure a way to explain what exactly his issue with Even really is, why he goes defensive when around the boy. “He’s cocky and so sure of himself, whenever he’s around I feel, I don’t know, shaky? Like I’m on uneven ground.”

Sana gives him a small smile and that all knowing look is back. “Isak.”

“To be fair it’s not like he doesn’t go out of his way to provoke me,” Isak continues in a rush. “It’s like he gets a kick out of seeing me off balance, like earlier, he got all close and-“

“And you went all mushy on the inside?” she teases gently.

“Shut up,” he pouts. “It’s not like that, I don’t really know what it’s like, but he gets a reaction out of me every time, and he enjoys it so much, but I can’t help but react anyway.”

“So turn the tables on him,” Sana reasons with a twinkle in her eye. “Make him react to you first.”

“Yeah right,” Isak dismisses. “How?”

“Something tells me you are already doing it without realizing,” Sana chuckles. “I’ve seen him around you, you affect him too.”

“Whatever,” Isak mumbles despite being secretly pleased. “How about you give me some real advice on how to deal with him, he's supposed to meet me here in a little while to study.”

Sana frowns at him confused. “What do you mean? If being around him puts you in such a tizzy why are you having study dates with him?”

“It’s not a date.”

Sana levels him with a look that speaks volumes. “Interesting how that’s the word you focused on.”

“I don’t like you.”

“Lie,” Sana says bored. “So why are you guys studying together?”

“I’m failing History,” Isak explains, still hating the words with a passion. “And Magnus suggested Even tutor me cause ‘Even the best ever bro.', the guys agreed, Even overheard and now he’s my tutor.”

Sana looks at him, and Isak gives her an irritated look as he watches the way her dimples play hide and seek as she tries not to grin and fails. “It isn’t funny.”

“It is from my point of view,” Sana answers now grinning outright. “Can I stay and watch?”

Isak rolls his eyes at that, letting out a deep breath. “I’m not here for your amusement, you know.”

“Why do you think I’m friends with you in the first place?”

“Sana,” he whines earning him yet another chuckle. “Help.”

“Help with what, Isak?” she asks. “He’s going to come, you guys are going to study, throw flirty insults at each other because that’s how you two communicate, you’re going to keep denying that’s what is actually happening, and this weird cycle you guys are on will continue or-“

“Or?” he prompts.

“Or,” Sana repeats. “You can try being nice and get to know the guy since neither of you has actually bothered to do so.”

Isak stays quiet for a moment before shaking his head. “That doesn’t sound realistic, any other advice?”

“Nope, that’s it,” she says as she starts gathering her books, nodding with her chin towards the library doors. “I’ll let you decide since your date is here.”

Isak turns around in his chair just as Even spots them, flashing him a wide smile as he starts to make his way to them.

“Damn,” Sana murmurs. “You know he’s not even my type, but damn.”

Isak whips around to glare at her. “I really don’t need another person telling me how cool he is, Sana.”

“I didn’t say cool, I said damn,” Sana smirks as she stands. “Because the boy is hot, which you already know, which is why you’re all hot and bothered.”

“Sana,” he hisses.

She continues unbothered. “The problem is that while you’ve been sticking your head in the sand trying to deny it, you haven’t bothered to look up to see if he has the same problem, start looking Isak.”

Isak opens his mouth, not even sure what he wants to say, deny what she’s saying maybe, only Even’s reached their table and is still smiling at him. Them.

“Sana,” Even greets her, getting a smile back from her before turning to him. “Study Buddy.”

Isak sighs loudly which causes Sana to let out a quick laugh she tries to cover with a cough, it doesn’t fool anyone, Even grins obviously pleased with himself.

“Well, I better be going,” Sana says grabbing her bag while giving him a meaningful look. “Remember to look Isak.”

Isak’s shifts his gaze from her back up to Even who is still smiling down at him but not teasingly, just smiling. “Yeah.”

He and Even watch her walk away before Even takes her seat across from him. “What was that about?”

“Sana and her version of being loving and supportive,” Isak answers with a slight smile. “Tough and in your face.”

Even chuckles though he looks like he wants to ask more. “She is awesome and terrifying in equal measure.”

Isak grins at that, nodding. “I think this is the first time I’ve agreed with you on something.”

Even smirks a bit, shrugging. “It was bound to happen sometime.”

“I guess so,” he answers.

Even looks at him quietly and Isak stares back, look Sana said so he does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even study and Even pays Isak some compliments.

“Okay ‘The Hundred Years War’ was fought between what two countries?” Even asks watching as Isak squints trying to recall the answer. He sees a small line between Isak’s eyes form, his frown growing with frustration when he can’t remember the answer. Finally, Even gives him the answer when it becomes apparent that Isak doesn’t remember. “Between France and England, during the middle ages, it lasted 116 years between 1337 and 1453.”

“I hate history,” Isak groans throwing his pencil on the desk, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling of the library in defeat. Even watches him, his focus on the way it displays Isak’s slim neck to him. The black sweater Isak’s is wearing has a loose neck exposing his collarbone too and Even can see a cluster of small dark spots like constellations at the base of his neck, and he has to clench his hands. His nails digging into his palms to keep from reaching out and tracing them with his fingers.

“It’s so boring,” Isak continues oblivious to Even’s internal struggle. “Who even fights a war for over a hundred years, what a waste of time and energy.”

“Well some people can’t help themselves,” Even answers and for some reason, it makes Isak blush lightly as he sits back up. “Or countries I guess, the war started because Charles IV of France died without a son and Edward III believed he had the right to become the new king if France through his mother.”

“How am I supposed to remember any of that?” Isak asks frustrated running a hand to through his hair and Even’s hand itches again, he wants to reach out and touch so bad. He wants to know if Isak’s skin is as soft as it looks. If his hair is as silky. Would he make a sound if Even tugged on it? Would his eyes go soft and a bit out of focus the way they did in the hallway earlier when he got close to him. He wants to know, he’s wanted to know everything about Isak since the moment he met him and maybe even before that when his friends would talk about him.

Ever since he had first heard about the boy in front of him, something told him that he was going to matter to Even. Maybe it was the way his friends described him. Sure, they mentioned more than once how surly Isak could be, and he’d proven that more than once since Even met him, but he had read between the line when he was brought up, little bits of information, including clue as to why he was out of school for so long. It wasn’t long before he craved to know more and more about Isak and when he’d finally met him, it was as if everything came into focus. He’d been right to be so curious about Isak because Isak was worth being curious about.

“Even, are you listening?”

Even blinks clearing his head from his thoughts, bringing back into focus Isak who is watching him with a small frown. “Sorry?”

“I ask how I’m supposed to remember this, how do you?” Isak repeats himself slowly with concern in his eyes that makes Even’s heart beat a little faster. “Where did you go?”

“Nowhere,” Even says with a shake of his head. “Just thinking you look good today, that sweater works for you.” He flashes Isak a teasing smile, it turns more genuine when Isak rolls his eyes at him in exasperation, but it doesn’t cover for the way Isak's cheeks go rosy pink.

“You’re a jerk,” Isak mutters as he looks down at his textbook to try and hide his reaction.

Even lets out an exaggerated gasp. “That’s mean.”

“It’s mean to tease me,” Isak shoots back blushing harder when Even gives him a look, his eyebrow raised. “People,” he corrects. “It’s mean to tease people.”

Even bites down on the corner of his bottom lip to try to keep a smile at bay but it doesn’t work. “I’m not teasing you.”

Isak scoffs at that. “Please, that’s all you do.”

“I don’t actually,” Even argues, and it’s harder to not smile when Isak gives him a disbelieving look. “Okay,” he concedes trying to pacify the younger boy. “I do tease you, but not nearly as much as you think, you just don’t believe me when I tell you things and think I’m messing with you.”

“Please,” Isak says, with an eye roll so over the top it’s impressive. “So every time you make a comment like that-“

“I'm being honest,” Even cuts him off, nodding as Isak looks at him shocked. “You look good, I have no problem telling you I find you attractive, it’s you that has a problem accepting a compliment.”

Isak stares at him for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to form a response. Even leans back casually against his chair, looking back at Isak with what he hopes is a relaxed look, while his heart pounds hard against his ribcage.

“Thank you?” Isak finally answers and Even gives him a slight smile at how shy it comes out. He takes in Isak’s wide eyes, the color in his cheeks more charmed than ever by the boy in front of him.

“You’re welcome,” he says suddenly shy himself, feeling exposed. They both go quiet and proceed to play a silent game of sneaking looks at each other, their eyes meeting more than once as they catch each other, each turning redder with every passing moment. Finally Even lets out a small self-deprecating chuckle. “Okay, we are being ridiculous.”

“You started it,” Isak says automatically, a smile of his own when Even gives him an incredulous look.

“How?” Even questions amused.

“You are all heartfelt just now,” Isak exclaims lifting his hands, his lips twitching. “We’re teenage boys, you should know better, we don’t know how to deal with honest compliments.”

“That’s not true!” Even protests joyfully, enjoying the way Isak just looks away but doesn’t stop smiling. “ _I_ can handle it.”

“Really?” Isak questions with narrowed eyes. “So if I said that you’re good-looking too, you’d handle it all graceful and not make it awkward.”

“Of course,” Even answers with a simple shrug, smirking when Isak lets out a huff. “You’re the awkward one here, not me.”

“Whatever,” Isak mumbles, turning the page of his textbook. “Can we just get back to studying?”

“Sure,” Even concedes quickly, giving Isak a smile when the boy gives him a suspicious look. He waits for a moment, studying the way Isak’s shoulder start to relax, a few minutes pass as Isak quietly reads.

Even licks his lips, gleeful with anticipation as he opens his mouth again. “So you think I’m good-looking?”

It’s pure force of will that keeps Even from laughing as Isak’s head snaps up to look at him, his face red.

“That is what you were trying to say right?” Even continues amused as Isak throws him a glare. “I’m flattered, thank you, though I am more than just my looks. But it’s nice to be appreciated, is it my hair or my eyes? Those are usually the first things people comment on.”

Isak lets out a growl of annoyance, gets up and starts to pack up his things. Pushing his chair in he gives Even another irritated look as Even continues to grin. “You’re an ass, Even.”

“People do comment on that too,” Even says, purposely misunderstanding Isak. “And I mean it’s okay,” Even continues with a dismissive wave of the hand, his expression turning wicked as he gives Isak a heated look. “Yours is much better.”

Isak chokes on air. “I-“

Even takes advantage of Isak being flustered. He gets up too, quick to stand in front of Isak he leans in close, enjoying the way Isak’s eyes grow larger. “You got anything to say about that?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Isak discuss the study date. Even and Isak make progress.

Sana Bakkoush is sitting at her seat in biology going over a passage on Homeostasis when Isak walks in, heads over to her, sits down, drops his head on her shoulder and lets out a frustrated growl. She waits for a moment already fighting the urge to smirk.

“You know it’s a good thing you’re out because what you just did could totally be taken the wrong way,” she comments easily, looking around the room, glaring at more than one person who is staring their way. “If you weren’t people might think we’re into each other.”

Isak lifts his head of her and gives her a questioning look. “You make that sound like it would be a bad thing.”

“Horrible,” she shoots back teasingly when he gives her look. “People thinking, I might be into your weird skinny ass, it would destroy my rep.”

“I am svelte,” Isak protests. “And incredibly charming, if I was straight you wouldn’t be able to resist my powerful game.”

Sana lets out a snort at that, grinning when Isak pouts in response. “So how did the study date go yesterday?”

“Ugh,” Isak groans again, dropping his head on the table.

“That well, huh,” Sana says already amused. “Tell me everything.”

“Gossip,” Isak mutters as he puts his arms under his head to cushion it from the table as he turns his head to the side to look at her.

Sana shrugs. “You’re going to tell me anyway, I’m just moving this along. Did you guys actually study or did you just hurl insults while sneaking looks at each other.”

Isak sighs tiredly as he continues to rest on his hands. “Yes, to studying, history sucks so much and no insults.”

Sana raises an eyebrow at that, disbelieving.

Isak sighs again. “Okay, some insults but not as many as you would think.”

Sana waits for more, but when Isak doesn’t continue, she gives him a confused look. “Well that’s good, right? You two were able to work together, progress.”

“Yeah,” Isak hedges and Sana sits up straighter knowing already there’s more to the story especially since Isak is no longer looking her in the eye and she can see that his face has turned slightly red.

“Isak,” she says with a grin. “Tell me.”

Isak mumbles into his arms, and she rolls her eyes when she doesn’t get any of it. “I’m sorry I don’t speak disgruntle boy.”

Isak lifts his head and shoots her a look. “I said he paid me a compliment.”

“Oh,” Sana asks brightly, grinning at the annoyed look on Isak’s face. “That was nice of him, what did he say?”

“It wasn’t nice of him because he was messing with me,” Isak protests, avoiding the question.

Sana smirks. “What did he say Isak?”

Isak doesn’t say anything for a moment, staring at her, Sana waits him out staring back. Finally, Isak lets out a sound that is both miserable and confused. “He said I was good-looking and…”

“And?” Sana pushes forward, hungry for more knowing that whatever comes out of Isak’s mouth next is going to be delightful.

“And that I have a nice ass,” Isak blurts out his face beet red.

Sana stares for a moment, and she tries, she really does, but she can’t help the snicker that passes her lips that only turns louder when Isak gives her a wounded look as she laughs at him.

“Oh my god,” Sana says gasping as she tries to breathe through her laughter. “That is perfect, he’s bold and shameless, I like it. What did you say in response?”

Sana doesn’t think it’s possible, but Isak turns redder at that. “What did you do Isak?”

Isak lets out a whimpering sound. “Nothing, I think I squeaked, grabbed my stuff and ran out of the library.”

Sana can feel her cheeks ache from how hard she’s smiling. “You squeaked.”

“A manly squeak!”

Sana snorts at that. “You are a delight Isak, truly, no other friend brings me this much joy and entertainment.”

“Thanks,” Isak grumbles snottily.

“Oh no, _thank you_ ,” she answers earning herself another glare.

“Can we drop this now?”

“I would,” she starts to grin again. “But I can’t stop picturing you running away from Even like a scared bunny all because he said you have a nice ass, I think I’ll take that imagine with me to my grave.”

“You are a horrible friend,” Isak says. “Mean and horrible.”

“Can I call you bunny?” she asks unbothered, laughing when Isak lets out a groan. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

“No, you won’t.”

“You’re right I won’t,” she agrees with a wide smile.

Isak looks at her and tries to keep his frown but feels a reluctant smile coming out in the face of her smiling face. “Evil.”

“Maybe,” she says easily. “So, what happens now?”

“I hide every time I see him until he graduates?” Isak says hopefully.

Sana tsks at that. “Don’t be a wimp.”

“I like to think of it more as self-preservation,” he argues. “I think dying of embarrassment it a real possibility here.”

“It’s not so bad,” Sana assures.

“I ran away,” Isak reminds her. “He’s never going to let me live that down.”

Sana bites down on her lip to keep from grinning. “Maybe, but before he even has a chance of bringing it up you need to use your wiles to fluster him as much as he flusters you.”

“One, I don’t have any wiles,” Isak says raising a finger and then another. “And two, who says I want to fluster him anyway.”

“Your giant crush on him,” Sana says bluntly, rolling her eyes when Isak sputters trying to protest. “This denial thing you’ve been having is cute and all. But it’s time to get real, you like him, it’s why you get all stupid around him, you can keep saying that you can’t stand him but it’s a waste of time, so let’s get pass this and then let’s discuss how we get you with him.”

Isak opens his mouth to argue, but at that moment their braless teacher walks in, calling for everyone to quiet down.

“We’ll continue this later,” Sana whispers opening her book effectively ending the conversation.

*

They don’t continue their talk later. Instead, Sana leaves the class waving her hand back at him like she hasn’t turned his world on its head with her comments. He goes to his locker which like always gives him problems because nothing in his life can be easy. As he struggles with it, Sana’s words replay in his head. He wants to dismiss them but the more they echo, the more he can’t.

“Jesus Christ,” he growls as the locker refuses to open. “Give me a break.”

“Why do you always have so much trouble with this thing?”

Isak closes his eyes _. Of course._

He turns around to find the reason for his inner turmoil giving him a small smile.

“Hey,” Even murmurs.

“Hey,” he says back quietly, trying to keep from fidgeting under Even’s gaze.

“Need some help?” Even offers, gesturing to Isak’s locker.

Isak takes a step back and lets Even at it, giving a slight eye roll when the damn thing opens for him. “My locker hates me and loves you.”

Even chuckles at that, leaning against the locker next to his as Isak starts to take what he need. “Maybe it’s because you stuff it with papers.”

“I take a lot of notes,” he argues.

“How studious of you,” Even teases and Isak gives him a small smile.

They both quiet, looking at each other and then looking away.

“Listen-“

“About yesterday-“

“You go-“

“No, you first-“

They both stop letting out an awkward laugh.

Even clears his throat standing up straight, it forces Isak to look up at him. “I just wanted to say sorry for making you uncomfortable, it wasn’t my intention.”

“I probably overacted,” he says shrugging when Even raises an eyebrow at him. “You know with the running away and all.”

Even lets out a small laugh. “You were very fast, it was impressive.”

“Dick,” Isak mutters with a tiny smile on his reddening face.

“If you still want me to help you with your class, I would like to,” Even continues sincerely. “I promise no more comments about your ass.”

Isak rolls his eyes at that, earning himself another laugh from Even. “Why?”

“Why I want to help you?” Even questions understanding Isak easily.

Isak nods.

Even shrugs. “Because you need the help. Because you have enough on your plate and I can help with this…because-“

Isak holds his breath as Even takes a step closer to him, his expression soft. Isak’s heart pounds and damn Sana because once again she knows everything.

“Because maybe I like spending time with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even spent time together, Isak meets Even's mom. Isak and Even realize they know things about each other, the other didn't know they knew.

Isak tells himself repeatedly not to be nervous as he and Even walk up the two flights up to Even’s apartment. Their ride on the tram to his home had actually been a smooth one with a casual conversation that wasn’t filled with shots at each other. Like Sana said, progress. But that had been in public, now as he stands behind the older boy waiting for him to open the door, he can feel his nerves betraying him.

“Hello, mamma?” Even calls out as he gets the door open, removing his shoes as he enters, Isak follows suit, hanging his coat on an empty hook next to Even’s.

“Guess she’s not home,” Even says quickly looking back at Isak. “She’s usually here.”

“It’s just you and your mom?” Isak asks removing his scarf.

“Yeah,” Even nods. “My parents separated a while back, and it’s just her and me. She works from home, so it’s why she’s usually here. Must have gone to the market or something.”

“Oh,” Isak says not knowing what else to really say. Bringing up his own parents and his less than stellar family dynamic is just a downer he has no interest in dealing with today.

“Yeah,” Even repeats a little awkward, letting out a small chuckle as Isak gives him a slight smile. “Anyway, we can study in my room, follow me.”

Isak does as he says and follows Even into a bedroom that screams Even, bright, colorful and slightly chaotic. He spots a couple of guitars, a skateboard, and snowboard, posters of bands and movies. Walking over to a closet door he studies a cluster of sketches some artistic, some cartoonish. He smiles as he sees a cartoon panel of what looks like Jonas doing a trick on his board.

“Magnus sees you drew Jonas and not him and there’s a chance he’ll cry,” he says smiling as Even lets out a chuckle at that, he moves on to a sketch of an older woman with a very familiar smile. “Is this your mom?”

Even comes to stand behind him and Isak is acutely aware of his body heat. “Yeah, it’s her.”

“You look like her,” Isak comments taking in the woman’s happy smile and soft lines around her eyes, the drawing obviously done with time and care. “You have talent.”

“You sound surprised,” Even teases softly and Isak turns around to look at him, swallowing hard at how close they are. “Thanks.”

Isak licks his lips, his hands clenching as he watches Even track the movement. His own eyes falling to Even’s lips curved into a soft smile before going back up to Even’s clear blue eyes, that same hint of teasing in them as always that would usually put Isak on the defensive but instead now cause Isak’s stomach to flutter. He looks back down, feeling his cheeks heat up as the tension becomes palpable between them. His breath shuttering as Even’s hand comes into view as he reaches out, pinching the sleeve of Isak’s hoodie between his thumb and index finger, his other fingers brushing the back of Isak’s hand in the lightest touch.

“Isak,” he hears Even says so softly and gentle, and Isak has never heard his name said like that, like something special. He doesn’t look up; his heart is pounding hard against his chest, and he’s sure that anything he does next is going to ruin whatever is currently happening between him and Even. Swallowing hard he looks up at Even through his eyelashes, his cheeks blazing but a satisfied smile on his face as he takes in the wrecked expression on Even’s face, his smile growing as Even tugs on Isak’s sleeve trying to pull him closer. Isak is ready to stop fighting this and take a step forward until there is no space between them when they hear the front door open and shut loudly.

Isak springs backward, and if his face was red before he’s sure it’s the color of a tomato now, wide-eyed he meets Even’s gaze which is just as startled and with a hint of frustration.

“Your mom?” Isak guesses, clearing his throat as it cracks just as a female voice calls out for Even.

“Yeah,” Even mutters, closing his eyes for a moment, letting out a deep breath through his nose. “I better go see if she needs help.”

Isak nods following a few steps behind Even.

“Mamma,” Even says as they walk into the hallway where a tall woman is struggling with grocery bags.

“Even, baby,” she greets him with a smile that turns grateful as Even grabs some of the bags from her hands. “Thank you darling—oh hello.”

Isak nods getting out a shy hello out of his own as he moves forward to take the rest of the bags from her.

“Thank you,” she says with another smile on her face, though her eyes move from him to Even and back, the curiosity evident.

“Mamma, this is a friend from school, I’m helping him with history,” Even says gesturing to him as the three of them go into the kitchen. “Isak, this is my mom.”

“Clara,” she says sticking out her hand to him after he’s placed his set of bags on the kitchen counter.

He shakes her hand, noting her firm grip. “Isak Valtersen.”

“Isak,” she repeats, her eyes the same shade of blue as Even, lighting up with recognition, her lips curving upward amused.

“Mamma,” Even gets out and the warning slash plea is clear in his voice. His mother waves a hand at him dismissing it as she continues to smile at Isak.

“I’ve heard of you before,” she continues, her lips twitching as Even lets out a small defeated groan as he starts to take out the groceries. “Even, talks about you all the time.”

Isak raises an eyebrow at that, looking over at Even who refuses to look at either one of them, his cheeks splashed with color. “You have?”

Clara nods looking at him warmly. “Even’s mentioned you before,” she says looking over at her son, a teasing glint in her eye and Isak instantly knows where Even gets it from. “He said you were cute, but he didn’t say you were this handsome.”

Isak can feel himself go red, but it’s nothing like Even’s face which is redder than Isak has ever seen it. He’s staring he knows, but he can’t help it because in the time he has known Even Bech Næsheim he has never seen him not be cool and collected.

“You didn’t tell your mom I was handsome?” he questions, smirking as Even lets out a sound like he’s dying while his mother hides a chuckle behind her hand.

“Mamma, why?” Even asks looking at his mother, ignoring Isak completely. Isak is charmed by the wide smile she gives Even, completely lacking remorse. She turns her smile to Isak.

“I’m making chicken and pasta, will you be staying for dinner Isak?”

Isak looks from her to Even uncertain, while so far, the whole exchange had been amusing he really doesn’t want to make Even uncomfortable. “Umm-“

“Yeah, he’s staying,” Even speaks for him flashing him a smile. “Who knows what you actually eat when you’re at your collective.”

“You live in a collective?” she questions as she takes a carton of eggs out of one of the bags. “You’re definitely staying for dinner then, you’re probably living off ramen,” she continues with a shudder.

Even nods solemnly in agreement. “He also lives of cheese toast at school.”

Clara lets out a mocking gasp. “The horror.”

“Cheese toast is awesome,” Isak argues only to have two sets of blue eyes look at him with judgment.

“Not for everyday Isak,” Even says slowly like he’s talking to a small child, and Isak gives him a glare in return that has Clara chuckling. “You need nutrients.”

“Agreed,” Clara interrupts before Isak can answer. “Now off you two go, study or something while I cook.”

Isak opens his mouth to volunteer his help only to be dragged by the arm by Even.

“History, Isak.”

“But I hate history,” Isak pouts letting himself be taken away from the kitchen, Even’s mom’s laughter following them out the door.

Even doesn’t let go of him until they are back in his room, Isak watches as he removes his hoodie, throwing on over a chair. He runs a hand through his hair before looking at Isak.

“So how much teasing am I going to get from you?” Even questions giving him a sarcastic look when Isak points innocently at himself as he tries to bite back a smirk. “Cute.”

“That’s what you told your mom,” Isak grins, enjoying himself. “Anything else you tell your mom about me?”

“Yeah,” Even says dryly. “I told her that you are a grouch who doesn’t like me.”

“Oh,” Isak says raising an eyebrow challenging. “Did you also tell her that you go out of your way to tease and annoy me because that’s your way of flirting?”

Even stammers at that. “Me, flirting?”

“Yes, you.”

“No,” Even protest.

“No?” Isak questions mockingly.

“No,” Even reaffirms and Isak isn’t sure where it comes from, but suddenly he’s brave and somewhere in his head he hears Sana telling him to give Even back what he’s been dishing out all this time. He crosses the room slowly until he’s standing a hair’s breath away from Even, biting down on his bottom when Even exhales roughly at their proximity.

“No?” he questions again, the word low and breathy and he can’t help the teasing smile on his lips when Even lets out a quiet curse. He waits till Even sways closer to him, his hair brushing Isak’s forehead, before pulling back and doesn’t even bother to stop the amused chuckle that escapes his lips. “My mistake then,” he says easily as he takes a step back, smirking as Even gives him an incredulous look. “So study time?”

Isak sits down on the floor pulling out his books, his mouth twitching when Even finally moves and sits down next to him, grumbling under his breath.

“What was that?” he questions looking up from his books to flash Even a sunny smug smile, his cheeks hurting from smiling so hard as Even continues to look at him baffled before a reluctant smile appears on his own face.

“Okay, fine,” Even concedes, shaking his head, his own smile fond. “You win this one.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Isak says innocently though he knows the impish look on his face betrays him.

Even comes to sit next to him, closer than necessary, his whole side pressed against Isak’s. “Sure you don’t,” he murmurs opening his own book. “Tease.”

Isak snorts at that, ready to answer when his phone starts to beep with an incoming text. Opening the text, he starts to smile when he sees it’s from Sana only to groan when he sees what it’s about.

“Everything okay?” Even asks closing his notebook looking at him concerned.

Isak doesn’t answer instead he simply passes his phone over to Even for him to read. Even takes the phone from his hand with a raised eyebrow before reading the text himself, smirking as he comes to the end of it.

“I don’t know why you are smiling,” Isak says irritated. “You know it’s not only going to be me but you and the boys too.” He points to his phone. “There’s no way Sana lets any of you not join kosegruppa.”

“It’s not that bad,” Even reassures. “It might even be fun.”

Isak looks at him disbelieving. “You think joining Vilde’s kose group will be fun, with the baking and inevitable love games, there will be like trust exercises and hand holding.”

“And feelings,” Even jokes making a face. “Yuck.”

“You just wait till she makes you do a trust fall, and we all drop your giant ass,” Isak threatens, smiling when Even lets out a loud laugh.

“That’s mean,”

“Well, you’re huge,” Isak grins. “The question is how to convince the boys, you know they are a going to put up a fight.”

“You mean you aren’t?” Even questions.

“I know better than to fight Sana, if she wants me to join Kose, it’s already done,” Isak answers with a sigh. “That is a lost battle.”

Even smiles at that, nodding in agreement. “I’ll help you the boys.”

“Well if we tell them you are joining they’re sure to line up like lemmings,” Isak says making a face.

Even chuckles at that, nudging his shoulder against Isak’s. “They aren’t that bad.”

“They are your baby chicks, and they would follow you off a cliff if you asked because they think you are so ‘cool,'” Isak shoots back, rolling his eyes.

Even snorts at that and Isak smiles grudgingly back, enjoying the easy banter between them. Before it can continue however they hear Even’s mom calling for them.

“Dinner time,” Even says cheerfully standing up, he extends a hand to Isak helping him up, and Isak tries to control the nervous flutter in his stomach when Even makes no move to let go of his hand.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay for dinner?” he questions. “I can go home.”

“You’re kidding, the second the collective came up my mother probably mentally adopted you,” Even says giving his hand a squeeze. “The only thing you should worry about is that you’ll probably need to be rolled out of here after she’s done feeding you.”

Isak smiles.

“Besides,” Even continues, his tone soft and almost shy. “I want you to stay.”

Isak lets out a breath at that. “Okay.”

Even smiles again and leads them out of his bedroom into the dining room where his mother has already set the table and is sitting down waiting for them.

“There you boys are,” Clara says with a smile at the head of the table. “Sit.”

He and Even sit across from each other and Isak gives Clara a smile of gratitude before he starts to dig in. He tries to go slow, but as he takes in the first bite, he realizes that not only is he starving but that he can’t remember the last time he actually had a meal that wasn’t fast and cheap, made by either himself or Eskild or Linn. None of which were the best of cooks and liked to stick to things like macaroni and cheese from a box. Still trying to show that he isn’t completely without manners he slows down and chews instead of inhaling his food. Even’s mom just smiles kindly at him, though Even smirks in his direction like he knows.

“So Isak, Even is helping you with history?”

Isak nods. “Yeah, I was out of school for over a month, and I’m behind, most of my other subjects aren’t a problem, but history has always given me trouble and Even offered to help.”

Clara smiles over at her son before turning back to Isak. “Why were you out of school, Isak?”

“Mamma,” Even starts shaking his head quickly and Clara looks concerned as Even gives him an uncomfortable look and it’s at that moment that Isak realizes that Even knows why Isak was gone, he blushes at the realization.

“Oh sorry,” Clara says quickly. “None of my business.”

“No,” Isak shakes his head quickly, he can see the look on the woman’s face, and the last thing he wants is for her to feel bad when she’s been so nice. “It’s fine.”

“Isak,” Even starts softly.

“It’s fine Even,” he repeats taking a deep breath looking down at his half eaten plate. “My mom isn’t well, she’s schizophrenic, and she had a bad episode, I moved back home for a while to help out,” Isak gets out the words coming out easier than he expected. He looks up, his gaze first finding Clara’s and then Even’s who is looking at him with such a tender expression it almost feels like a touch.

“I’m sorry, Isak,” Clara says quietly, her hand reaching out to touch his giving it a small squeeze. “Is she doing better?”

“Umm, a little,” Isak says with a small smile. “She’s at a place now, she realized that she needs more help than I can offer and checked herself in, it’s why I came back. So yeah, little by little she’s getting help, she’s getting better.”

“That’s good,” Even says across from him, his eyes locked on Isak.

“Yeah,” Isak says actually believing it. “It is.”

The rest of the meal is quiet but not uncomfortable, Even mentions the kose group, Clara teases them about it and before Isak knows it the meal is over, and he and Even are clearing the table.

“Go relax mom,” Even says as he picks up her plate, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. “Isak and I will clean up.”

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Clara says with a smile as she stands, she gives Even a kiss on the cheek, and Isak blinks in surprise when she does the same to him. “I’m going to lay down,” she says as she starts to leave the room. “Don’t forget your pills, Even.”

Even nods at her, not looking at Isak as he heads into the kitchen and opens a cupboard that has a set of pills bottle lined up in a neat row. Isak grabs a cup and fills it with water waiting for Even to turn around with his pills in his hands.

“You don’t seem surprised,” Even says as he takes the glass from Isak’s hand, lifting his own hand of pills.

“You didn’t either about my mom,” Isak answers.

“High school,” Even explains as he starts to take his pills. “People talk you know.”

“Same,” Isak says with a shrug.

“I can only imagine what people have said about me,” Even says dryly laugh as he finishes his water.

“Magnus mentioned it,” Isak says, wincing when Even raises an eyebrow. “He wasn’t gossiping or being malicious.”

Even smiles at that. “I know, he doesn’t have a malicious bone in his body, it’s fine.”

“We were talking about my mom and then about his mom because she’s bipolar,” Isak continues in a rush.

“And then he mentioned me because I’m bipolar,” Even guesses. “It’s fine Isak,” he says again taking a step toward Isak until he’s right in front of Isak. “I’m not hiding my disorder, that would just make things worse, and I’m okay.”

Isak takes Even's hand in his, it’s like before, his heart pounding hard against his chest, roaring in his ears are Even intertwines their fingers together. “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, it feels a little all over the place for me, but I'm tired of looking at it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken forever for me to update, i have no excuse except life being chaotic.

“Tsk, tsk, Isak, cheese toasties again?” Even questions as he sits down next to Isak, giving Magnus a fist bump when the blonde boy offers, nodding at Mahdi and Jonas before turning his gaze to Isak, giving him a teasing smile that only grows when Isak rolls his eyes but smiles back at him. “When I tell my mom, she’s going to be horrified.”

“It’s not that bad,” Isak argues. “You’re just dramatic and made it sound like it’s all I ever eat.”

“It is,” Even shoots back, his eyes crinkling at the sides as Isak looks down trying to hide the way his smile has gotten bigger.

Isak tries to give him a serious look, losing the battle as Even just grins at him. “Don’t tell your mom.”

Even shakes his head in mock sadness. “I can’t do that, she’s adopted you, so she keeps asking about you and wants to keep feeding you.”

“It’s like I’m a stray dog,” Isak grumbles taking a bite of his toast, mulishly.

Even laughs at that, placing a hand on Isak shoulder he gives it a squeeze looking into his eyes with a serious expression. “More like a grumpy kitten.”

“Fuck off,” Isak mutters, but still there is a small amused smile on his face.

Even shrugs. “My mom and I like cats, and we like you, so it’s applicable,” Even says, enjoying the shy look Isak gives him, and he knows he has a similar expression on his face, happy that Isak likes the idea that his mother and he like the boy. He continues to stare at Isak, his heart tripping over itself as a rosy color takes over Isak’s cheeks, slightly embarrassed but not breaking their gaze.

Jonas clears his throat. “I hate to interrupt this ‘star-crossed lover’ stare into each other’s soul thing you two are doing right now, but Isak met your mom?”

Even looks from Isak to Jonas who is raising a thick eyebrow in question, takes in Mahdi and Magnus curious expressions and then back again to Isak who is blushing harder. “Ah yeah…we went to my place to study, and he met my mom.”

“And she fed him?” Magnus asks with an amused smile on his face.

“Once it again that makes me sound like a stray,” Isak protests. “We had dinner, it was nice.”

“That’s great man,” Mahdi says barely suppressing his laughing. “Meeting the parents can be so stressful on a couple.”

Isak glares at his friends, shooting Even one too when he hears him let out a snort of laughter.

“He did very well,” Even says with a teasing look. “She was very charmed by him.”

Isak rolls his eyes at that. “We are not a couple,” Isak reminds Even, blushing when he Jonas mutter under his breath ‘Not yet,' earning a snicker from Mahdi and Magnus. He turns to Even and finds him staring at him with a soft expression on his face and pure, honest affection that Isak has to bite down on his tongue to keep a breathless sigh from escaping pass his lips.

Luckily, he’s saved from doing something stupid like reaching out and touching Even the way he wants and is getting harder to resist by Sana who walks up to their table with a determined look on her face. She places her backpack on the ground before placing both hands on the table and leaning in, staring at him without say a word. A small lift at the corner of her lip the longer their stare contest goes on.

“More staring,” Mahdi mutters. “And at Isak’s ugly face.”

Isak doesn’t break his gaze from Sana’s, but he lifts his hand, flashing his middle finger in Mahdi’s general direction, smirking when he hears the boy break out in a laugh.

“You’re not going to win, Sana,” he says and instantly regrets it as Sana gives him a slow smile.

“If you really believed that you wouldn’t have to state it, Isak,” she says so sweetly, haughtiness dripping off every word.

“Why do you even want me to join?” Isak all but whines knowing he’s already lost. “You need peppy, happy people for Kose, people who bake shit, I can barely boil pasta, as Eskild.”

Sana lifts a shoulder unconcerned. “I’ll get a babysitter to watch over you.”

“Great, first I get compared to a kitten and now a baby,” Isak says dryly as he takes another bite of his toast. “This conversation is going great from me.”

“I volunteer to be his sitter,” Even says raising his hand, laughing as he dodges the half-hearted punch Isak throws at his shoulder.

Isak scowls at him but even he knows he doesn’t mean it, he simply can’t work up the easy annoyance he once felt for Even, now he just finds himself wanting to smile every time the older boy smiles in his direction. Still, he tries a token protest if just for appearance sake. “Why are you helping her?”

“Why are you fighting her?” Even questions back. “You already said it was a losing battle and that if Sana wants you in Kose, then it’s already a done deal.”

Sana grins at that, but Isak ignores her for a moment to turn around in his seat to fully look at Even. “First, that was a private conversation, don’t tell her things like that,” he points at Sana. “Now she’s all smug, second I am _so_ dropping you in the first trust fall we do.”

Even’s mouth shapes into an ‘O,' his eyes dancing in amusement. “You’re really cute when you’re pissed, you know that.”

Isak can feel himself get hot red, especially when he hears Sana cough to cover a laugh. He turns to look at her, and he rolls his eyes at the knowing smile on her face, the same the rest of his friends have.

Isak turns back to Even, and that teasing smirk that used to drive him crazy, still drives him crazy in an entirely different way. “I thought you said you weren’t flirting with me.”

“That was the other day,” Even answers smoothly, unashamed that this conversation is happening in front of their friends if anything he seems gleeful that they are witnessing the shift in their relationship. “This is today.”

Isak stares at Even in amazement, begrudgingly impressed with his boldness and if he’s charmed that the boy is making his intent known, no one needs to know but him.

“Guys, is Evak happening before our very eyes?” Magnus asks excitedly, and Isak breaks his gaze from Even to look at his friend.

“Did you just portmanteau our names?” Isak asks in disbelief. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“I think it’s cute,” Even jumps in and Isak resists the urge to groan.

“That’s because you are just as ridiculous as these fools,” Isak shoots back.

“They’re just invested in our happiness,” Even says, barely getting the words out through the huge grin on his face that only grows as the boys nod mockingly at him.

“So, invested buddy,” Jonas teases.

“I-“ Isak starts and stops, not having a response.

“This is really cute, but it’s obvious it can go on forever, and I have things to do,” Sana says picking up her backpack. “First Kosegruppa meeting is this Friday at 6.”

Isak sighs knowing when to admit defeat. “We’ll be there,” he agrees turning to look at all his friends with a mean smile. “We’ll _all_ be there,” he continues, lifting a hand when Jonas and Mahdi try to protest. “Because if I have to participate, then all these fuckers have to participate.”

Sana smiles widely at that. “Great, see you all then.”

“Not cool, Isak,” Jonas grumbles after she’s left.

“Thought you were invested in my happiness?” Isak says with an innocent smile. “All of you joining in Vilde’s love exercises will make me happy, holding hands and really sharing our innermost thoughts while eating baked goods.”

Jonas gives him an unimpressed look before standing up. “You’re such a brat sometimes, I don’t know why we put up with you.”

Isak places a hand over his heart. “I love you too buddy.”

Jonas rolls his eyes even as his lips quirk upward. “Let’s go guys,” he says to Magnus and Mahdi.

Isak follows them with his eyes until they leave the cafeteria before turning back to Even with a raised eyebrow. “ _So_.”

“So,” Even repeats with a playful look.

“Don’t do that,” Isak points at Even’s face. “No charming looks.”

Even grins as he turns in his seat and leans in closer to Isak. “You think I’m charming?”

Isak narrows his eyes even as his pulses races with excitement at their closeness. “No answering with questions either, I know your tricks.”

Even doesn’t lose his smile, it even grows when he suddenly grabs Isak’s seat pulling him closer causing Isak to let out a startled sound, his hand resting at the sides of Isak’s chair, encircling him. “I’d give you an answer if you actually asked a question.”

“What was that before?” Isak asks.

“What was what before?” Even questions smirking when Isak lets out a huff.

Isak brings up his hands to hold on to Even’s arms. “Didn’t I just say no answering a question with a question, I’m sure listening skills are part of Vilde’s love jerk circle.”

“Kosegruppa,” Even corrects laughing.

Isak shrugs as he smiles. “Same difference.”

“Sure,” Even says amused. “So what was the question?”

Isak gives him a look. “You know.”

“No, I don’t,” Even grins. “Spell it out for me.”

“Did you declare your intentions in front of our friends?” Isak asks bluntly.

“Isak,” Even starts, his expression going soft, the smile on his face losing its playfulness. “I’ve been declaring my intentions since the boys first introduced us, you’ve just been too busy disliking me to notice how much I like you.”

“Oh,” Isak says softly and gives Even a small eye roll when Even chuckles in response.

“Eloquent,” Even teases.

“Shut up,” Isak grumbles blushing. “You just surprised me.”

“So?” Even questions, the rest of the question silent but clear. _‘do you like me back?’_

Isak takes a breath willing his beating heart to calm down, his hands give Even’s arms a squeeze and he smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosegruppa, love exercises, a joint and a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the actual couples article if you want to read it [here](https://www.jordangrayconsulting.com/2014/11/6-connection-exercises-for-couples-to-build-intimacy/)

Friday evening Isak arrives at Kosegruppa twenty minutes early despite having dragged his feet all the way from his apartment to the school. There are a few people there besides, Sana, Eva and Vilde who are the leaders of this little group. He nods at a few guys he knows from phys ed and heads over to the girls, sliding up next to Eva, facing Sana and Vilde.

“Hi!” Vilde chirps at him loudly, and he tries hard not to wince at the perkiness, rolling his eyes when he doesn’t quite succeed and gets a warning look for it from Sana.

“Hey,” he says in greeting, smiling when Eva gives him a hug, something she hasn’t done in a while, leaning against him when she’s done.

“We made bread,” Vilde continues cheerful as always, holding up a basket of bread rolls that she pushes into his face, causing Isak to rear back a bit, so he doesn’t get hit in the face.

Eva lets out a small noise next to him that sounds like covered laughter and he side-eyes her before taking a roll. “Thanks,” he says holding up the piece of bread actually appreciating it, it warm and he hasn’t eaten anything in hours.

“So, are your friends coming?” Vilde asks with a hopeful expression.

Isak shrugs as he takes a bite into the food. “I haven’t heard from the boys all day, to be honest. Even texted me earlier though, he’ll be here soon.”

“That’s not a surprise,” Sana says with a knowing smirk that grows as Isak blushes a bit.

“Oh?” Eva questions innocently, though her own smirk tells him it's not so innocent.

“Even will show up to anything Isak is doing,” Sana continues, and Eva’s eyes grow theatrically which shows she’s not surprised at all.

“ _Oh_ ,” Eva says again smiling mischievously. “Is something going on there, Isak?”

Isak gives her an unimpressed look. “It’s a good thing this is kose for the revue and not the revue itself, your innocent act needs work, Eva.”

Eva laughs loudly at that, joined by Sana’s lower chuckles pulling a reluctant grin from Isak.

Vilde gives him a curious look, and Isak can already feel himself grimacing at whatever the girl could be thinking.

“I’m going sit down,” Isak says before Vilde can say anything that is just going to annoy him, the girl has a worse filter than Magnus. “Thanks for the bread.”

He makes his way quickly over to a series of steps and sits on the third rung, pulling out his phone he frowns when he sees that none of his friends have texted already promising himself retribution if they bail on him.

“Hi, Isak!”

He looks up startled from his phone to see a pretty girl with a pixie haircut standing before him, a wide smile on her face.

“Hi,” he says tentatively, he vaguely recognizes her from school and a couple of parties at the beginning of the year, Emily or something, a year younger than him.

“How are you?” she asks him, still smiling, her hand reaching up to play with her hair and Isak feels dread.

“Good,” he says with a strained smile, looking away from her.

“ _Kosegruppa_ ,” she continues awkwardly as she looks at him from underneath her eyelashes. “Coolest people, right?”

Isak doesn’t think he’s ever been in a more uncomfortable attempt at flirting in his life and that was saying something since he _knows_ he’s a pretty awkward guy.

“It’s going to be fun getting to know each other better,” she says in a lower breathy voice that he’s sure she thinks is provocative and Isak bites his tongue to keep from being a dick and pointing out that they don’t know each other at all and that he’s not sure what her name is. Emilia, maybe?

“Umm,” he starts, out of the corner of his eye he sees a familiar face, and he lets out a happy sigh which is more than the fact that he’s been doing that every time he’s seen said face the last few days. “Even!”

He gets a grin return as Even starts to make his way to them.

“Hey,” Even says softly as he sits down next to him. Everything since the cafeteria a few days ago between them has been soft, hazy around the edges as each smile, each brush of hands or press of shoulders leads them to…something more.

“Hey,” he says back just as gently as he leans in a little closer than necessary, blushing when Even gives him a sweet smile with a hint of amusement.

Even looks at him for another moment, before turning to the girl that still stands in front of them. “Hi, Emma.”

Emma! Isak silently thinks, he’d been close.

“Hey,” he hears her say, and Isak doesn’t have to look at her to know she’s not as happy or flirty as she was moments before. He continues avoiding her gaze as he focuses on Even as they make small talk, sighing a breath of relief when she walks away from them.

Even looks at him with a twinkle in his eye that tells Isak he read the situation correctly.

“1st years are intense aren’t they,” he teases him, chuckling when Isak rolls his eyes, his arm coming around to give him a quick embrace.

“Shut up,” Isak grumbles with no heat behind the words, happy when Even’s arm stays over his shoulder.

Isak pulls his phone out again and checks the time, five minutes to six, and the boys still haven’t shown up or texted. “Have you heard from the guys?” he asks turning his head to look at Even, their proximity brings their faces close together and he momentarily distracted by Even’s face, his clear blue eyes, his pink plump mouth. This near however he catches Even’s quick guilty look. “What?” he questions dryly.

“So,” Even starts, dragging out the word and Isak already knows where this is going. “They might have texted that they’re bailing?” Even finishes, his statement sounds more like a question.

“They texted you, but not me?” Isak asks with a lift of his eyebrow.

Even shrugs. “They figured you’d be pissed off.”

“And that you would be cool,” Isak finishes for him, irritated.

Even gives him a sheepish smile as he pulls out his phone and shows him his group chat with the boys. Isak skims it, letting out an annoyed sound when he reads Magnus text about not wanting to tell him they weren’t coming, except Magnus doesn’t use his name and instead calls him _mom_.

“When did they become our kids and why the fuck are you the cool dad in this scenario,” he asks with a frown as he hands Even back his phone.

Even pokes the side of Isak’s face laughing when Isak slaps his hand away. “Maybe the cranky look on your face has something to do with it.”

“You’d think is we were parents and therefore a couple I’d at least be getting some,” Isak grumbles, blushing as his own words register but a little bit proud when they make Even choke on nothing.

Isak smiles smugly when he sees a blush on Even’s own face, he’s more than ready to tease him about it when Vilde calls everyone's attention, welcoming them to Kosegruppa and telling them they are going to start the love exercises.

“Everyone pair off and sit facing each other on the floor,” she calls out.

Isak sees from the corner of his eye that Emma takes a step towards him and he quickly grabs Even’s arm dragging him to a corner. “If you don’t partner with me and I end up with her I will end you.”

Even chuckles under his breath as they sit down. “Like I would ever let that happen, you’re mine Valtersen.”

Isak can feel his face go hot at that and tries to will down his excitement at Even’s words.

“Okay,” Vilde calls out cheerfully from the middle of the floor. “We’re going to start with something call ‘5 things go’, I will call out a theme, and you will tell your partner five things about it, this will help build and strengthen your relationship with your partner.”

Isak groans lowly shooting Even a look when he snorts. “The guys are going to pay for not being here, and you are going to pay for letting them off the hook.”

“Hush sweetheart we are strengthening our relationship,” Even says with an earnest expression that is negated by the amusement in his eyes.

“Hate you,” Isak whispers as Vilde starts to talk again.

Even gives him a mocking look. “Lying won’t strengthen our relationship.”

“Okay, so when I say go you will alternate saying 5 things you admire about your partner,” Vilde says with a sunny smile willfully ignore the nervous looks in the room. “Okay, go!”

Isak looks at Even and waits suddenly nervous himself.

“One, you are studious,” Even starts off.

Isak nods, thankful for an easy start. “One, you’re talented.”

“Two, you love your friends,” Even continues.

“Two, you make friends easily, they just fall for you,” Isak says with a smirk, the fact not bothering him like it used to.

Even smiles back at him amused before turning serious. “Three, you put others before you.”

“Not true,” Isak whispers.

“True,” Even whispers back. “Leaving school for over a month to be with your mom, true, Isak.”

Isak gives him a trembling smile at that. “Three, you’re kind, you help people even when they’re assholes to you.”

Even lets out a laugh at that, his face tender as he looks at Isak. “Four, you’re the softest boy.”

Isak wrinkles his nose at that. “Not only is that not admirable, but it's also not true.”

“Very true,” Even argues again. “Underneath that grumpy facade is the softest, most gentle boy I know.”

Isak bites down on his bottom lip not knowing what to say. “Four, you’re positive, no matter what you find the good in things and people.”

“Five, you light up every room you walk into,” Even whispers, staring at him. “It’s like staring at the sun.”

Isak looks back at him, his heart pounding. “Five, same.”

They don’t say anything else as they wait for the rest of the pairs to finish and for Vilde to stop the game. When she calls time and says that they’re going to switch off for the next part, Even stands up quickly leaving behind a confused Isak as he leans down to whisper in Sana’s ear. Isak watches as they have a quick fire exchange that ends with Sana sighing as she gives Even a slightly annoyed look before she nods at him. Even quickly hugs her a huge smile on his face, before coming back to him.

“Want to get out of here?” Even asks as he holds out a hand to help Isak stand.

“Sana will kill us,” Isak answers throwing a look back at the girl only to find her gaze on them. When their eyes meet, she gives him an eye roll, but her mouth quirks upward.

“She’s actually going to cover for us with Vilde,” Even whispers, a smile playing on his lips. “But we have to go now before Vilde notices we’re sneaking out.”

Isak nods, looking down when Even takes his hand again and leads him out of the room quickly. “You are going to owe Sana so huge.”

“ _We_ are going to owe her so huge,” Even throws back.

Isak scoffs at that with a playful glint in his eye. “I wasn’t the one who made a deal with her.”

Even lets out a dramatic gasp at that, clutching his chest with the hand that isn’t holding on to Isak. “You would really leave me to Sana’s mercy alone, I thought we we’re in this together.”

“Against Sana?” Isak questions with an incredulous look as they walk out of the school, he follows Even over to a bench, following his lead when he sits on the back of the bench. “That doesn’t sound smart.”

“I wonder if she knows how scared of her you are,” Even jokes as he pulls out a blunt from his inner pocket, waving it in front of Isak in question.

Isak nods again and watches as Even lights up, his hands covering the joint from the wind. “It’s not fear, it’s having a brain and self-preservation.”

“Fair,” Even agrees, passing over the joint to him. Isak takes it from his hand, bring the smoke up to his lips, Isak takes a pull and holds it, letting it go when his lung give a small burn, he smiles enjoying the sweet, smoky taste.

“Better than love exercises right?” Even questions taking the joint back.

“Weed is better than most things,” Isak grins as he looks over at the boy next to him. “But I actually expected worse from Vilde, that was almost tame for her.”

Even laughs at that, pulling out his phone. “That’s because we didn’t stick around for the rest of it, this was next,” Even holds out his phone for him to take. Isak reads the web page he pulled up, the title reads ‘6 connection exercises for couples to build intimacy.' “We did number six on the list.”

Isak scrolls to number six and yep, the thing is called ‘5 things…go.'

“Does she realize that kose isn’t couples therapy, where did Vilde even get this?”

Even coughs but it’s obvious it’s because he’s laughing as he takes a hit, Isak looks up from the phone to look at him and groans at the look of pure mischief on his face. “You, you gave her this link didn’t you?”

Even keeps grinning, so amused with himself. “She asked for advice, and it’s not a bad article, some good ideas in there.”

“For couples,” Isak points out again.

Even shrugs. “Kose is about love and closeness, so are relationships, it applies.”

Isak shakes his head and looks back at the article, letting out a small huff.

“What?” Even questions.

“Number three, 'The 7 breath forehead connection exercise’,” he reads out loud, chuckling as he takes a puff of the joint that is now almost finished. “Basically you press your forehead against your partner’s and stare into their eyes for seven breaths, ridiculous.”

“Why ridiculous?” Even questions turning to face him more fully, quirking an eyebrow at him, his whole expression challenging. “You can’t do it? Can’t stare into someone’s eyes for seven breaths?”

Isak scoff. “Of course I can.”

“Is it the forehead part, that amount of closeness freaks you out?” Even continues.

“No,” Isak argues, his hackles rising when Even gives him a disbelieving look and maybe it’s the joint that they’ve shared, it effects leaving him in a pleasant hazy state, but he wants to prove Even wrong.

“Okay, we’re doing this,” he says getting off the back of the bench to sit on the actual bench. “Get down here asshole, I’m about to stare the crap out of you.”

Even looks at him for a moment before busting out laughing as he follows him, he sits down next to him, close as he faces him, a silly high grin on his face.

“Stop smiling, this is serious connection crap,” Isak says sternly, his own lips curving upwards at their ridiculousness. “Now we press our foreheads together and breathe.”

Even tries to look seriously as he leans in, that lock of hair of his that always seems to do what it wants brushing Isak’s face before his forehead touches Isak. The moment it does Isak realizes instantly what he’s started. He stares into Even’s beautiful blue eyes, their noses brushing against the others as they take their first breath.

“One,” Even whispers, his breath touching Isak’s face. His hands reach out and hold on to Isak’s jacket.

Isak takes another breath and tries to focus on the task and the galaxy he sees in Even’s eyes. Even pulls him closer and Isak goes willingly.

“Two,” Even says just as quietly, his word carried in the wind and Isak tries to nod, smiling when Even smiles. He closes his eyes for a moment.

“No, no, no hiding,” Even says teasing him gently.

“It’s too much,” Isak answers honestly and closes his eyes again when Even reaches up, his hand cradling Isak’s face. “This close to you…” he trails off.

“Not what you want?” Even questions.

Isak looks at Even, the way he’s biting down on his bottom lip, the look of uncertainty in his eyes, the way his hold on Isak is gentle but also hesitant. He thinks back to the cafeteria and Even being brave, he thinks of the last few days where Even has given him space and time to decide what he wants out of them while wearing his heart on his sleeve, the affection he has for Isak clear on his face like it is now. He licks his lips, it’s time for him to be brave too.

“You close,” Isak starts slowly, swallowing hard. “It’s all that I want.”

Even is beautiful, even when Isak didn’t like him, he couldn’t deny that. He smiles, it seems like all the time. But it doesn’t compare to the smile that grows on his face now, like the sun, warm and bright against Isak’s face and there is nothing more Isak wants than to taste that smile, so he does. Leaning in, he closes the gap and brushes his mouth against Even’s.

Even makes a soft noise still smiling into the kiss, he opens his mouth to deepen it, and Isak can’t help but follow. Parting his own lips, he slides his mouth over Even’s bottom lip, a bit chapped from the cold, he pulls it into his mouth and Even makes another sound, a moan that makes Isak’s stomach jump. The hand cradling Isak’s face gets a firmer hold, his thumb rubbing circles on Isak’s cheekbone. Even pulls back for a moment and Isak’s eyelids flutter open, his lips tingling and he looks at Even. He’s blown away by the amazed look on Even’s face, the way his iris are blown so wide there is almost no blue left. Even looks back at him and Isak isn’t sure what he finds there, but whatever it is, it must be something Even likes because he’s being kissed again. The kiss is wet and hot. Even licks at the stem of his lips, flickering the tip of his tongue against his when Isak gives him access, and it’s Isak’s turn to moan, his hands going to Even’s hair, his fingers getting lost in the silkiness of the strands, pulling Even closer still.

“Isak,” Even whispers, pressing small kisses like promises into Isak’s skin, starting at the corner of Isak’s mouth and making his way up his cheek. Isak is overwhelmed by the sweetness of the touches and traces Even’s face in return making sure Even is looking at him clearly before he speaks.

Licking his lips, tasting Even on them he speaks everything he wants. “Come home with me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I know I suck for taking so long, I have no excuse other than work has been tough lately and has putting me in a depressive funk. I'm powering through it. 
> 
> The good news is this story is wrapping up. I only have 2 more chapters for it and possibly an epilogue.

The ride back to his apartment happens in a pleasant, happy daze for Isak. He and Even sit pressed against each other on the tram, Even’s arm around his shoulder pulling him close, his breath warm against Isak’s skin and hair as he leans in close to whisper in his ear, brushes of his lips against Isak when he places small random kisses where he can. It’s like Isak has given Even permission to show his affection for him and Even is running with it.

Isak relishes every second of it.

They arrive at his stop, giggling as they get off the tram in a tangle of limbs as neither lets go of the other.

“Shhh,” Isak whispers smiling like a fool, he presses his index finger against his lips as he opens the door to his shared apartment. “It’s Friday night, so Eskild has to be out, but Linn is probably sleeping in her room, we _do not_ want to wake her.”

Isak turns back around grinning when he feels Even nod as he holds on to him from behind, his arms around his waist. “Come on, my room is this way,” he continues taking a hand off his stomach to lead Even through the apartment to his bedroom. Letting Even walk in first, he closes the door to his room, leaning against it.

“Home sweet home,” he says jokingly as Even looks around his somewhat bare room. “I know it’s boring.”

Even turns to him with an over the top flirty look. “No room you’re in is boring.”

Isak rolls his eyes even as he smiles. “That was corny.”

“It’s good to know that just because we’ve kissed, your agreeable attitude towards me isn’t going to change,” Even says smirking as he walks back to Isak, crowding him against the wall. He bends his knees a little bit to bring himself to eye level with Isak, his lips brushing against Isak’s as he talks. “What would I do without those charming eye rolls of yours.”

Isak rolls his eyes again to make a point, smiling when Even lets out a sound of laughter.

Even grins at that, pressing his forehead against Isak’s as he looks into his eyes and Isak is amazed at what he sees in Even’s blue eyes, all directed at him. How he ignored it, or the way it makes his pulse speed up, Isak doesn’t really understand. He only knows he’s been foolish to deny himself having this. “You’re adorable, Isak,” Even whispers brushing his nose against Isak’s. “Perfect.”

Isak closes his eyes at that, overwhelmed by the words and how honest Even sounds. He takes Even’s hand in his again and leads Even to his bed as he sits at the end of it. He crawls back towards the middle of it, Even following him, hovering over him, his face soft as he looks at Isak. Isak wonders if this…this pounding in his chest, the tingle he feels all over his body as Even lowers his body over his, is this what falling in love feels like…

*

Isak wakes up earlier than he would like to a solid wall warmth and skin against his back and a moist breath against his neck, it’s actually a little gross feeling, but he still finds himself smiling as he takes in the way Even’s arms circle him firmly. Still, he was woken up by a full bladder, and he needs to get up. It takes a few minutes of wiggling out of the embrace without actually waking up the older boy before he can get up, picking up a pair of sweats from the floor as he goes. Covered for modesty, he makes it into the bathroom, after flushing, he brushes his teeth and splashes his face with water. He’s tempted to head back into his room and into Even’s arms, but his stomach rumbles, and he remembers the last thing he ate was Vilde’s kose bread. Heading into the kitchen, he walks in to find Linn and Eskild already up and with the same thought as him of getting food.

“Morning,” he greets only to get a tired glare from Linn and a smirk from Eskild that instantly lets him know he’s going to regret coming into the kitchen in the first place.

“Morning, Baby Isak,” Eskild greets, his grin growing larger if possible, he’s freshly dressed, as he sits at the table and Isak remembers that Saturday’s Eskild works in the mornings. “Sleep _well_?”

Isak closes his eyes and wills the blush he can already feel raising from his bare chest to his face away. He doesn’t have time to answer before Linn does it for him.

“I’m sure he slept well after his bed buddy tired him out,” Linn says, her tone flatter than the look she’s giving him. “You are a loud little shit in the sack, Isak.”

Eskild who’s just taken a sip of his coffee snorts, some it spilling from his lips, he grins at the red-headed girl. “Sometimes you are the absolute _best_ , Linn, really.”

Linn gives him a one shoulder shrug before looking back at Isak. “Is this going to be a regular thing, because if it is you are buying me earplugs.”

Isak stares at his roommate, sure that his face is a shade of red that doesn’t exist in nature.

“Yes, Linn is right,” Eskild claps excitedly. “Tell us all about last night.”

“That’s not what I asked, Eskild,” Linn says rolling her eyes tiredly, leaning more heavily against the counter. “I just asked if this is going to be a repeat occurrence because I would like to know if I need to find a way to block Isak’s nightly prayers,” she turns back to Isak, her expression still bored but there is a small wry smirk on her face. _“ ‘Oh my God, Even!’_ all night long.”

Isak covers his face with his hands, but even his groaning doesn’t cover Eskild snickers. It only gets worse because before he can say anything or simply walk back to his room and never leave it, there is suddenly a presence behind him, and he doesn’t have to turn around to know who it is.

The kitchen goes quiet for a moment, and Isak watches his roommates as they take in the boy behind him.

“Get it, Isak,” Eskild murmurs as he stares, his lips quirking upward and this time it’s Linn who lets out a quiet snort.

“Hi?” Even says uncertainly behind him and Isak lets out a calming breath before turning around to face him. He closes his eyes again for a moment because like him Even is only wearing pants and _damn_ does he look good, all sleep soft and there are pink marks on his neck and chest. Isak is both proud and embarrassed knowing he put them there.

“Hi,” Even repeats softly at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he gives him a smile. “Woke up alone, but then I remembered we were at your place, so it wasn’t like you were going to sneak out of your own apartment,” he teases, his smile growing at small eye roll Isak gives him.

“I had to pee, needy,” Isak teases back, going when Even pulls him close to nuzzle his hair. Isak allows it, his arms going around Even more than ready to ignore the other two people in the room and just bask in Even and his touches.

Of course, Even doesn’t go along with his plan, he pulls back enough to look over Isak’s shoulder, an amused grin on his face. “Aren’t you going to introduce me, Isak?”

“Do I have too?” he all but whines into Even’s shoulder, letting out an annoyed sound when it shakes as Even chuckles.

“They’re staring,” Even continues, his smile wide.

“Well,” Isak starts. “You’re shirtless, I’m staring too.”

“The word you are looking for is ogling, baby gay,” Eskild cuts in. “Not that I blame you, good job kid.”

“Can we go back to my room, please,” Isak begs, his words muffled into Even’s skin. He sighs as Even rubs his hand up and down his arm.

“After you introduce me to your roommates and we eat something, I’m hungry,” Even answers.

“You were busy being loud last night, among other things, of course, you’re hungry.”

“Oh my god, _Linn_ ,” Isak gets out to pass a groan. “Sorry we kept you up, but please stop. I’ll buy you the damn earplugs.”

“So there _will_ be a repeat of this,” Eskild comments beaming. “Then you really must introduce us, Isak.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Isak says defeated, turning around to face his roommates again, Even stays behind him, his hands resting on Isak shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze.

“Even, this is Linn,” he points at Linn who lifts her cup in silent greeting. “And the one all but bouncing in his seat is Eskild.”

“Hi,” Even says again and Isak can hear his smile. “Nice to meet you, sorry we kept you up, Linn.”

Linn shrugs. “It’s fine, no worse than when Eskild brings someone home, at least you guys didn’t play the circle of life as you had your fun.”

Eskild lets out a gasp. “Don’t you kink shame me.”

“ _God,_ ” Isak whimpers as Even lets out a laugh. “Let this end.”

Eskild gives him a dramatic look. “You’re so dramatic, Isak.”

Isak glares at his friend. “He’s going to realize how weird we all are and run away.”

“He hasn’t stopped touching you since he came into the kitchen, I think you’re safe,” Eskild points out.

“Not going anywhere,” Even murmurs, wrapping his arms around Isak, pressing a kiss against his ear. “But if you don’t feed me, I might wither away.”

“And they call me dramatic,” Isak grumbles, pulling away to open the fridge. “Omelette?”

Even nods easily.

“Wait,” Eskild interrupts as Isak starts to take out four eggs and some cheese. “You’re going to cook for him, _you_ ,” he comments and then turns to Even with a raised eyebrow. “And you’re going to brave _his_ cooking? This must be love.”

Isak feels his face go hot and avoids looking at Even, even though he can feel his eyes on him. “Don’t you have work, Eskild?”

Eskild opens his mouth just as Linn moves, pushing herself away from the counter. “He does,” she says pulling on Eskild’s arm. “And I’m going back to bed, the kitchen is yours Isak, don’t be loud.”

Eskild pouts but doesn’t protest as he and Linn walk out of the kitchen, leaving him and Even alone in the kitchen.

“Sorry,” Isak says he pulls out a skillet. “They can be a lot to take.”

“They were fine,” Even answers walking over to him, he takes the pan from him, placing it on the stove before pulling Isak back in his arms. “They’re interesting.”

“They can be intrusive,” Isak corrects.

“They care about you,” Even counters.

Isak nods after a moment. “They do, in that embarrassing older sibling way, it can be a bit much.”

Even smiles at that. “It’s nice, and they’re not going to scare me away, Isak.”

“No?” Isak questions as he places his arms around Even, his fingers playing with the baby-soft hairs at his nape.

“Now that I’ve gotten what I wanted,” Even grins. “Are you kidding?”

Isak smiles feeling shy for a moment. “And what did you want?”

Even’s smile softens, his eyes gentle as he reaches up, playing with a lock of Isak’s hair before brushing it away from his face. “You.”

*

With their stomachs full they go back to his bedroom. Isak is more than ready to spend the day lazing about on his bed with Even, but once again Even isn’t getting with the program.

“We should study some History,” Even comments as he lays a feather-light kiss on Isak’s forehead as Isak lays half on top of him.

“Even, _why_ ,” he whines, grumbling when Even laughs in response.

“Don’t you have a mock test coming up?”Even reminds him, and Isak hates him for it. 

“I don’t think this is going to work out,” Isak says trying to be as serious as possible, failing as he tilts his head up and finds Even grinning down at him. “Please get out.”

Even laughs again, the sound filling the room, ringing out like a cheerful bell.

“I’m serious,” Isak continues. “I don’t like you.”

Even turns, rolling until he’s over Isak, smiling that wide happy smile down at him. “I think we both know now that is a blatant lie, you always liked me, admit it.”

Isak scoff even as a smile tugs at his lips, he parts his legs to cradle Even between them, enjoying the weight and press of Even’s body against his. “The arrogance.”

Even makes a sound at the back of his throat, ducking down he kisses Isak’s neck before he starts to suck lightly on the skin, smiling into the flesh when Isak makes a sound of his own. He moves up to Isak’s ear and whispers. “Buckingham Palace became the official royal residence during the reign of which British monarch?”

Isak blinks up at the ceiling dumbly for a moment before the question registers with him and he groans. “Are you serious right now, Even?”

“Yep,” Even answers with a pop of the ‘p.' “What’s the answer.”

Isak reaches up trying to kiss Even, letting out a frustrated moan when Even dodges him. “I have no fucking clue.”

“Queen Victoria,” Even answers, laughing when Isak gives him an annoyed look.

“ _Great_ ,” Isak says dryly. “I’ll be sure to remember for my exam, can we make out now?”

“What kind of tutor would I be if I don’t try to teach you as much as I can?” Even ask teasingly.

“What kind of boyfriend are you that you rather study then get off?” Isak asks sarcastically, it takes him a moment to realize what he has said and it’s only after a slow, but huge smile spreads over Even’s face that he realizes what word he used. “Shut up.”

Even doesn’t listen to his warning and instead keeps smiling, his eyes dancing with amusement. “You said, boyfriend.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Isak repeats whining as he turns red.

Even laughs happily before leaning down and kissing him, pressing quick small kisses until Isak loses his disgruntled expression and reciprocates. Isak sighs as the kiss turns longer, wetter. He moans as Even’s tongue touches his.

“Okay,” Even whispers as he trails his fingers down Isak’s sides, his hands going down to the waistband of his sweats, tugging on the teasingly. “No studying for now…boyfriend.”

“Thank Christ,” Isak mutters as he helps push his pants down and goes for Even’s.

It’s the last either say for a while.

*

Isak wakes later in the evening much like he did in the morning, Even’s arms wrapped around him, his face in the crook of Isak’s neck. He’s a little sweaty and achy from earlier activities but sated and happy, a silly smile on his face that he can’t get rid off, not that he wants to. His phone buzzes with a text notification, and he reaches for it.

As he reads the text, he closes his eyes letting out a muffled curse. He’s no longer smiling.

_Pappa: Isak, mamma has checked herself out of the facility._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak misses school and Even worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 10, I am tentatively taking this story off hiatus cause it really only has 1 more chapter to go, maybe an epilogue. For those who don’t follow me on Tumblr allow me to explain why I put it on hiatus in the first place.
> 
> On August 11th I was diagnosed with Leukemia, I am currently writing from the hospital where I have been for the last 22 days. Before being diagnosed, I obviously wasn’t feeling well, and my vision took a severe hit due to my illness, and I couldn’t really see well enough to write anything. My chances of beating this are excellent, I’m in the best hospital in NYC, and I hope to be in remission soon, but I am looking at another 4 rounds of chemo and more stays at the hospital, so my writing is going to be slow. Thank you all for following this story and I will try to wrap it up soon.

Even stares at his phone with a frown, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip as he sits on a bench outside Nissen and reads Isak’s text.

**Isak**

_(7:30)_

_Something came up with my momma, I’ll be out for a while. Call you later._

That’s it. Fifteen words of nothing. Sunday, he had left Isak’s apartment after spending Saturday with him, and he had felt off. When Isak kissed him goodbye, his smile hadn’t been as bright as before, now thinking about it, Even realizes he should have noticed sooner.

“Bro!”

Even looks up at the shout and half smiles as Magnus greets him with a wide happy smile that reminds Even of an overenthusiastic puppy. Mahdi and Jonas trail behind him calmly.

“We hear through the grapevine that ‘Evak’ has finally taken off,” Magnus continues, his smile getting bigger if possible. “Congrats, your long campaign of getting with our grumpy friend finally paid off.”

Even raises an eyebrow at that. “Grapevine?”

“Eskild,” Mahdi smirks. “Were is Isak anyway? We figured you two would be attached at the hip now that you’ve finally resolved all that sexual tension.”

Even pauses for a moment looking at his friends, his gaze lingering on Jonas who has been quiet until now and has a frown but knowing look on his face. “He’s skipping today.”

“You tired him out?” Mangus questions smirking, earning a laugh from Mahdi.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Even jokes, playing along.

“That means yes,” Mahdi chuckles. “It’s waffle day, want to go to the cafeteria before classes start?” he asks, him and Magnus already walking towards the school.

“We’ll catch up,” Jonas speaks for the first time, earning a nod from the boys as they walk away.

Even watches they until they are far enough to be out of earshot before turning to the curly-haired boy. “What do you know?”

Jonas winces and Even gives him an apologetic look realizing that his tone was harsher than he intended.

“Sorry, man,” he murmurs in contrition.

Jonas shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it, bro.”

“I am worried, Jonas,” he answers back, hearing the desperation in his own voice. “Saturday we were together, and it was incredible, and now I get a text saying something came up with his mom, and he’s going to be gone for a while. He has a mock test coming up. What’s going on man?”

Jonas sighs as he sits down next to him, running his hand through his already crazy hair making it even wilder and Even notices just how on edge Jonas really is, his nerves becoming more frazzled as he takes in the younger boy. “Jonas?”

“His mom had another episode and checked herself out from the facility, Isak, and his dad are home with her, dealing with the situation and from the few seconds I spoke to him it’s rough, I could hear her screaming in the background.”

Even stares at Jonas for a moment, not believing what he’s hearing. “And they just let her leave?”

Jonas shrugs, tense. “She checked herself in voluntarily, they can’t keep her if she doesn’t want to be there.”

“Isak?” Even questions, his heart feeling heavy for the boy who has come to mean the world to him.

“I only spoke to him a second,” Jonas says, sighing again. “It’s sad to say but he’s dealt with this before, he’s dealt with this his whole life, it’s rough on him, but it’s not new. She’s always having setbacks, they’ll, well _he_ will deal with this episode because his father is useless and they’ll get her back to the facility and back on her meds after she’s calmed down, chances are she stopped taking them because she thought she was getting better.”

Even runs his hand through his hair. “ _Jesus_.”

“Yeah,” Jonas agrees. “The sad thing is Marianne is great when she’s on her meds, she’s awesome. It’s why it’s so hard on Isak because he knows how amazing his mom can be.”

“What can I do, Jonas?” He asks already knowing that the answer is not much when Jonas gives him a sad smile.

“Right now? Nothing,” Jonas explains, raising his hands to stop him when he goes to argue. “Isak needs to deal with it, when he’s ready, he’ll reach out, and something tells me you’ll be the first one he contacts.”

“How do you know?” Even asks remembering the very vague text on his phone.

Jonas gives him the first real smile since they started their conversation. “Because he’s my best friend and my brother, I know him like the back of my hand, when this is over, he’s going to want you Even. He’s as gone on you as you are on him.”

***

Even goes through the motions the rest of the school day and realizes just how much time he actually spends seeking Isak through out the day on a regular basis. He has a quick conversation with Sana as she asks where her science buddy is and he watches her pretty face pinch when he mention’s Isak’s mom before she nods and says she’ll keep class notes for him. Walking away she gives his arm a squeeze in solidarity that doesn’t make him feel any better, unfortunately. He stands by his locker, Isak’s in his view, and he feels an ache in his chest. If he didn’t know before, it’s that ache that makes him realize just how in love he is with Isak Valtersen.

***

“What’s going on mopey?”

Even looks up from his homework which hasn’t been making any sense for the last half hour to find his mother Clara leaning against the threshold of his room. He gives her a halfhearted smile, and he winces when she lets out a low whistle.

“That bad, kid?” she asks as she comes and sits down in front of him on his small table.

“Not a great day,” he admits, hoping it will be enough, giving a little eye roll when she just gives him an expectant look. “Isak.”

He watches as she instinctively lets out a smile. “I like him.”

Even smiles at that looking down at his hands. “Me too.”

His mother snorts and Even looks up to her, blushing when she gives him a knowing look. “I think _‘like’_ is a little small here, kid.”

“Okay, yes,” he huffs, a reluctant smile on his lips. “I more than _like_ him, happy.”

“Yes, honesty about one’s emotions is important,” she says with a straight face though Even can see the twinkle in her eyes. “Now what’s going on?”

Even takes a breath and lets it out loudly and with it everything. His mother listens quietly though he can see the way the frown on her face deepens the longer he talks. When he’s done, he looks at her, and he realizes that he feels like when he was little and was sure she could fix anything. She’s quiet for a moment before she lets out a deep sigh of her own.

“That poor kid,” she says quietly. “He’s got to be tough as nails to be dealing with all of this.”

“It’s a lot,” Even comments, biting down on lip, a thought that has been circling his brain all day getting louder.

His mother nods in agreement.

“Do you-“ he trails off for a moment before giving voice to his fear. “Do you think he already has too much to deal with, to also deal with me and my issues?”

“ _Even_ ,” she scolds.

“No listen,” he argues. “He has all this real life crap to deal with, and he deals with it alone because apparently, his dad might as well not be there, it’s a lot.”

“It is a lot,” his mother agrees softly and Even feels his spirits drop, he looks down again feeling as helpless as when he was first diagnosed. “ _So_ ,” she continues, reaching out she places her warm, soft hand under his chin and lifts it to make him meet her eyes, so like his. “So it’s a good thing he has you for when it gets to be too much, don’t you think? Someone who loves him.”

Even blushes but he doesn’t deny it, and his mother smiles in return. He’s ready to thank her when the doorbell to their apartment rings out.

“I’ll get that,” she says standing up. “No more silly thoughts, okay.”

Even smiles and nods as he watches her walk out of his room. He looks down at the book still on his lap and shuts it close, dropping his head back on his bed, he closes his eyes and breathes.

“Is this a bad time?”

Even’s eyes flash open, and once again he looks at his threshold, only this time instead of his mother standing there, it’s Isak. His hair all over the place, dark circles under his eyes. “Isak,” he breathes as he stands, going around his table to stand in front of the younger boy.

“My life sucks,” Isak whispering, his face crumbling as he speaks and he lets out a sniffle.“You’re the only thing that makes it better, so I came here, is that okay?”

Even looks at the boy, tall as ever but looking so small and his heart both breaks and fills with love. Taking the last step, he pulls Isak into his arms, holding him tight as Isak clings to him. He feels the wetness from Isak’s tears on the collar of his shirt. “Of course, baby, of course.”

He doesn’t say anything else, there will be time for words later, he just holds Isak and lets him cry.


End file.
